You Set Me Free
by PrincessTranquility
Summary: When a group of exchange students come to Hogwarts, sparks fly. It's got some cute pairing, but you'll just have to read.


Hey everybody!!! How ya doin'? If you've read You Get Me by Daniel's Girl, then don't even try to be mad since some of our ideas are the same. She's my friend, and we go to school together, so I helped her write her story when she was stuck. And if you still want to be mad at me for "stealing" her ideas, just know that she almost said Heather had "devastatingly blue eyes." So there!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Heather O'Connel. Daniel's Girl, doesn't own her, she just came out with her story first. She does, however, own Abby Winters. And Neka Scott is our friend's character but she doesn't have an account, so for now we both own her. But can't we just say I 'borrowed' the characters from J.K. Rowling? I mean, what harm could it do? *Looks at audience pleadingly. They start laughing.* Okay, fine!! I don't own anyone except Heather and Neka!!! Meanies…*sniffles a bit* Enjoy!  
  
You Set me free  
  
  
  
1 Ch.1: The Pig School  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Heather O'Connel stood with her two best friends, Abby Winters and Neka Scott, in front of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which Abby called "The Pig School." A soft breeze picked up her hair and on it there was carried a message.  
  
"It's gonna rain soon, you two. We'd better go inside." She said, and they started inside with the other students. Abby was a little reluctant, and began whining.  
  
"Do we have to go to The Pig School?! I'm come on, who would name a school after a pig?!" Heather ignored her and Neka, well; she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, as one might say.  
  
¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤* ¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Oliver Wood sat in the Gryffindor Common Room discussing some new evasionary tactics Oliver had learned from becoming Keeper for the Chudley Cannons, who were beginning to do much better in the Quidditch League now that they had gotten some better players.  
  
"Well, Harry, if Malfoy's on your tail, just use the Double Angora Trickster Feint," Oliver said casually. Harry's first match was against Slytherin, and Oliver was giving him as much advice as possible. Harry just nodded dumbly, having no clue what Oliver meant. Then two girls and a guy came over to them.  
  
"Hey Mary, Aimee, Johnny, what's up? Ready for the game Saturday?" Harry asked enthusiastically. He was Quidditch Captain so he had to keep the team's morale up. They all smiled nervously at each other, and then Aimee spoke up.  
  
"Well, Harry, that's what we came to talk to you about. You see, heh heh, well, we're quitting." She said quickly, turning very red from embarrassment. Then the three of them turned and walked away quickly. Harry gaped at them, stupefied at what he had heard.  
  
Suddenly, Professor McGonagall stepped inside the Common room with an announcement.  
  
"I see you are all studying hard for the mid-terms. Well, it's time to stretch your legs and give your minds a rest. We've got guests." Everyone smiled sheepishly, wondering what kind of guests they had as they followed her to the Great Hall. There they were amazed to find a cluster of people their own age (say about 40 or 50) standing in the middle, wearing Muggle clothing.  
  
Before a word could be said, the rest of the school bustled in, and Dumbledore said, "Hello. I know you all wondering who these fine young people are," he nodded towards the group, "These are some exchange students from Williamson's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He explained, then he sat down and their headmistress came up.  
  
"My students have temporarily been sorted into houses. Professor McGonagall...?" McGonagall came up, took the scroll handed to her by Mrs. Clearwater, and began calling names.  
  
"Alfot, Andrea. Hufflepuff! Acner, Andrew. Ravenclaw!" she called, and proceeded with the names until all was done. When Abby, Neka and Heather were the only ones left, Professor McGonagall said quietly in an undertone, "You are in Gryffindor. Try not to make things too lively." Then she called their names. They stood to one side of the Gryffindor table, watching three people in particular.  
  
"If Mrs. Clearwater was right, we have to keep an eye on him." Abby said, nodding toward Harry Potter. Heather agreed, and then caught sight of Oliver. She smiled. Neka was to busy looking at the teachers to listen to them.  
  
¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤* ¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  
Harry was surprised when he saw the group of people in the middle of the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood and said, "Thank you for tearing yourselves away from your studies. I would like you to meet a group of exchange students from Williamson's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, located in the United States. They will be staying here for the rest of the year. Now I turn the floor to Mrs. Clearwater, their Headmistress." They all clapped politely.  
  
As Mrs. Clearwater came up, Harry noticed three girls in the front of the group watching him. He then turned his attention to Mrs. Clearwater, a woman who looked to be in her thirties, with a stern face not unlike Professor McGonagall's.  
  
"Hello. As of right now, my students have been sorted temporarily into Houses. I hope you are all happy." She then brought a scroll from a pocket of her robes and handed it to Professor McGonagall, who began calling and placing people into Houses. Soon only the three girls were left. The tallest girl had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, and stunning hazel eyes. She, like the other two, was wearing blue jeans and a light blue baby doll tee shirt with a brown monkey on it, which was magically climbing up and down a tree on the shirt. The girl in the middle, who was slightly shorter, had brown air with natural blonde highlights and captivating blue eyes. She wore a semi-tight, long-sleeved shirt with a light gray wolf that howled on it. The last girl, who was raptly gazing at a passing house elf, had dark brown hair that slowly faded to blonde at the ends and chilling blue-green eyes. Her white tank top had a picture of a gray tabby cat with the word Charlie written in loopy writing under it, and the cat meowed plaintively. Harry guessed it was her pet. Suddenly Professor McGonagall leaned over and said something to the girls. Then she called their names.  
  
"Scott, Neka!…Gryffindor!!" (A/N: Pronounced knee-ka) The girl in the tank top walked over to the table and stood apart from the group.  
  
"Winters, Abby…GRYFFINDOR!" The tall girl went to stand by Neka.  
  
"O'Connel, Heather!…GRYFFINDOR!!" The last girl stepped forward and stood by her two friends. They watched him, and Harry wondered if they just wanted to see his scar. Suddenly Oliver came up behind him.  
  
"Wow they're kinda cute. And that one in the dark blue shirt is really hot." He said quietly. Then, suddenly, the girl he was speaking of locked eyes on him, looking furious. Then she seemed to recognize him, and smiled brightly.  
  
  
  
Well, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!!! Or I won't continue! 


End file.
